(C): Midoriya Family Christmas
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: The Midoriya Family is one that garners much attention from quite a peculiar group of people. There's just something about them that makes a Dom feel the need to take them wherever and whenever they can. Hopefully, they can survive such a challenging ordeal.


**Hello all and welcome to my story. Commissioned by the same anon that gave you Average Day, we find a Midoriya in their natural habitat, under the heel of someone far more powerful than they are, bon apetite.**

**XxXxXxXx**

It was a snowy December night as Izuku Midoriya was preparing to do some less than ethical things with his companion. Having left the newly constructed school dormitory, the duo had arrived at the home of the black haired woman. Here the two would have some much needed privacy, there had been too many close calls at the school already, and Izuku planned for this romp to put all the others to shame.

The house was a snug two story building that Midoirya was surprised to see in such a neighborhood overrun by apartments and convenience stores. As they entered the house, the Hero-in-training's phone rang. Taking off his mittens, Deku pulled out his phone. "It's my mom." That certainly made his boner die down as his thoughts of ravishing the woman before him now were flooded with his mother's worrying care. "I don't want her to freak out because I missed a call." He explained to his girlfriend.

"I'll go set up, you have one minute or else I'll break out the strap on." The dominate said with absolute sincerity. Feeling extreme joy at her boyfriend jumping in his skin at the ultimatum. "Better get at it, the clock's ticking." She blew him a kiss as she strut into her home, making sure that her ass was keeping his eye.

It took another ring of his phone to send him back to reality. "Hi Mom, are you doing well?" Izuku knew he had to finish this quick, but if he were to ask to many questions at once, he knew it'd lead to her worrying about what had him in a rush and just create a self fulfilling prophecy.

There was a slurping noise at the other end of the phone that sounded familiar. "Mom?" He called out again.

"MMMH!" Was cried out, followed by a throat clearing. "Izuku, it's great to hear your voice." Her voice sounded muffled, like something was covering her lips.

"Yeah, it's great to hear yours too. Um, so was there any reason you called me?" The boy frightfully looked over his shoulder as he knew what might come out of the room at the end of the hall.

"I just had to call you and say M-MMNH! **Glck glck**!" Inko was cut off when some weird sloppy noise happened.

"I couldn't hear that, can you say that again?" Now the boy was worried about his mother.

"Oh don't worry about your mother, Izuku, she's just stuffing her face." A new voice came through the speaker.

"Mrs. Bakugo, you're with my mom?" The green haired lad had only a handful of interactions with his friend's mother over the years. Although his mom talked to her from time to time about Katsuki's behavior, that never changed how the bully treated him.

"Of course, with our husbands working during Christmas, and kids left at school, what better thing to do than to comfort each other." Her jovial tone lead way to a humming noise coming from the background.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I have so many questions. Why did my mom call me, why did she cut short to eat something, and what's that noise in the back?" His time was nearly half gone but the inquisitive boy had lost himself in his thoughts.

"You didn't hear her? She wanted to say Merry Christmas to her sweet little boy. I'm sure she'd love nothing more than for you to come and see her now, even if she can't stop eating this sausage I brought over for her. She's practically drooling over herself from the taste. Maybe you can get some of it later." There was a slapping noise and Mitsuki hissed. "Okay then, looks like your mom is selfish and wants it all for herself."

"Wow, that sounds fantastic Mrs. Bakugo, I hope you and Mrs. Midoriya enjoy your time together. But I'm sorry to say that I need to have Izuku help me with an extra credit assignment." Deku's heart sank at the realization that his time had come. Unable to move as the phone was taken from his hand and a large, solid, **thing** was poking at his buttocks.

"He's been doing great in class and has really taken the initiative to always try and adapt to the dangers found in his profession." Her smile made his blood run cold, then she pushed **that** more against his bottom.

"Oh, Ms. Kayama, that's wonderful to hear, and I hope Katsuki has been doing just as well." The mother made small talk with the 18+ Hero while the Midoriya family did what they did best, remain below a bully.

"Of course, he's excelling in his tests and exams, and what's more, he didn't explode the toaster for burning his bagel this week." Nemuri went into teacher mode for a second as she spoke about her explosive student. "But I'm afraid I need to go right now, we can continue discussions at a later time, Merry Christmas." She had been waiting all day to fuck her favorite student and had ran out of patience.

"I understand, Merry Christmas." Mitsuki replied and their was that sloppy noise again as Inko spoke with her mouth full. "Mhwy Chwithmth!"

With a beep, the call ended and Izuku saw his life flashing before his eyes. "Strip." The command was simple but effective. In this moment, her voice held enough power to make even the number one hero, All Might, bend to her whim.

Midnight was feasting on the sight of such a muscular young man trembling in fear that she produced. She ran her tongue along her lips as she was ready to pounce on her prey. But then her eyes caught the lock screen of her boyfriend's phone, a picture of him alongside his mother, a thought crossed her mind. "Do either of those kids know that their moms are totally fucking each other?"

**XxXx**

With a beep, the call ended and Mitsuki released her grip from Inko's hair. The green haired woman taking deep breaths as she pulled herself off the glorious cock before her. Her panting face pressed against the slick dick as drool and precum spilled down her chin.

"Aw, that's such a cute face you're making." The blond bombshell tossed the phone onto the All Might sheets and blanket. "So, did you enjoy having your precious baby boy hear you suck on Santa's big meaty rod?" She teased the slimmed down Inko as she recorded everything on a camera. Her long time fuck pet was dressed for the occasion, by Mitsuki's order, and certainly helped make a show of their time.

Mitsuki was the holly, jolly, Saint Nick; however with some less than child friendly design choices. Although she had a simple pair of red evening gloves and thigh high boots, her massive tits were spilling out of her red bra which served as her entire top. Below that was a miniskirt that she had on commando as she walked with her ten inch long dick making itself home on every part of Inko Midoriya.

Speaking of her, the older woman had changed quite a bit over the course of the last year. Slimming down her figure and looking many years younger through the combination of a healthy diet, rigorous exercise, and daily glycerin infused facials, deepthroats, and creampies. She looked identical to when they had first met when their children got into a fight during Pre-K (Read: Katsuki attacked Izuku) with the sole exception that her tits and ass had retained some of the fat and had grown larger as a result. Mrs. Claus had forgon wearing anything that could possibly cover those magnificent mountains that now dwarfed Mitsuki's own pair, instead "opting" (instructed) to wear a see through red mesh shirt that was clinging to her skin. The skirt she had worn had been torn off and she was forced to wear nothing on her legs but her thigh high boots.

The throbbing man meat jumped and slapped against Inko's face as she firmly gripped Mitsuki's fat, cum filled balls with her telekinetic power. Still not speaking while she caught her breath.

"Oh, that's adorable, the Mrs. thinks she has some form of control." Mitsuki wrapped her legs around Inko's neck and shoved her face forwards. Her nose crashing against the forest of unkempt blonde hair. "Now, get to it or you'll get a punishment for your behavior." The camera moved to keep a good shot on Inko's face.

Inko hadn't shown any will to fight since her first submission so long ago. She just nodded dumbly, digging her nose into the nutsack as she licked and sucked what she could fit in her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, lower." Mitsuki chided.

Moving the balls up, Inko was face to face with the blond MILF's dripping cunt and didn't hesitate to sink her tongue inside. Even though she had been Mitsuki's pet for the better part of 15 years, the scent and taste of her forbidden fruit had never turned dull. Having learned what makes her master tick and being sure to make them as happy as they could be.

"Mmm, that's a good bitch." The dom cooed. "Now keep going."

Tightening the leg lock, Inko's tongue reached further inside of her owner with the large set of cock and balls pressing against her nose and face. Without thought, she used one hand to play with the hardened clit pressing against her top lip, and the other to jerk off the dick as precum began to drip down her face.

The show went on for a few more minutes as Mitsuki made sure to pull Inko's hair from time to time to correct her position for the camera.

Finally deciding that she had been riled up enough, Mitsuki harshly pulled Inko away from her crotch. "You readied the sleigh, but Rudolph needs some help too." Her red cockhead was shoved against Inko's mouth before being pulled back and smothered between the two mountainous tits. The silky smooth mesh being stained with precum.

Moving her gloved hands, Inko took handfuls of her own breasts and crushed the glycerin slick cock. The fabric gave a very peculiar sensation to a large part of the shaft as Inko drooled onto the bitch breaker as she stared at the camera with an innocent look on her face.

Mitsuki couldn't keep herself from chuckling. "I loved fucking you stupid when you turned fat, but there's something about this slimmer form that I missed. You sell being a fuck hungry animal far more easily." Her free hand went to Inko's head and shoved her open mouth down onto her burning rod.

The pet had long ago lost any semblance of a gag reflex as she spread her jaw wide to take in that sweet, sweet, cock. The sugary flavor of glycerin being something seared into her taste buds after their countless sexual escapades. Her tongue moving with purpose as she traced along the slit and glands she knew well, only teasing the woman before her as she moved to deepthroat the massive dick. Inko's tongue flattened to make way for her newest occupant, her teeth lightly trailing across the soft and sensitive skin.

Her skills and experience were on full display to the camera as she sucked and licked this fuckstick like a pro while never letting her breasts stay still or their motions to grow repetitive. Alternating the motion of her melons as well as the force and formation she moved them in. Even going so far as to trail her erect nipples up and down the cock, taking it out of her mouth long enough to properly cover them in pre-cum and glycerin as she toyed with the head.

"Here, have some of my milk and cookies!" Mitsuki got up out of her seated position for the first time in the last hour and made damn good use of her position. Gripping Inko's hair as she pistoned her dick in and out of her warm and tight throat. Her balls slapping against Inko's chin as pre-cum and drool were bucked around the room of Izuku Midoriya.

With a final thrust, she bottomed herself out and let rope after rope of cum be guzzled by her sweet pet. The only regret Mitsuki had in that moment being that she couldn't record how Inko's throat bulged with that log in her gullet.

As her climax began to peeter out, she pulled back her spit covered dick to lay against Inko's panting face once again.

"I think you've earned your stocking stuffer now." Mtsuki sat back down on the All Might bedspread. "Now let's see if you were Naughty or Nice." She motioned for Inko to stand.

Even though her legs hurt from being on her knees for so long, she followed her instructions and had her crotch at Mitsuki's eye level. The red eyed woman sporting a feral grin at the site before her; the large vibrator remained securely within the pet's cunt and ass, the buzzing being a white noise that no longer registered to either of the women involved. The two were identically sized and made to be smaller than Mitsuki's own monster, but that didn't mean they were anything to scoff at.

The white one in Inko's dripping snatch had the word "Nice" written in black on the base, while the black one in her abused asshole had "Naughty" written in white. Now it was time for Santa to make a choice about and pick which gift to give the slut before her.

Mitsuki put the camera to the side as her hands went to both toys where she spun and pumped them in contemplation. Inko's moans and groans giving her nearly as much pleasure as that blowjob had done. This pleasurable torture going on for minutes before a choice was finally made.

Pulling herself back, Mitsuki slowly removed the white toy out of the telekinetic woman's cunt, making her feel every ridge and bump of her eight inch friend in doing so. Making a show of its escape by licking the still vibrating toy before tossing it aside.

Moving herself into a more comfortable laid down position on the bed, Mitsuki pulled a condom out of her bra and wrapped her schlong within a pattern of snowmen and evergreens. "Now come and get your present."

Inko's breasts trailed along Mitsuki's form as she crawled her way up the bed. The red mesh shirt Inko wore teasing both of their bodies in a small act of defiance from the meek woman.

Positioning herself up on the blonde's lap, Inko grabbed those sweater puppies for "balance" as she sat herself down on her owner's cock, the black vibrator still in her ass while she slowly fucked the Bakugo matriarch cowgirl style. Both of them letting their voices run free like always. Drowning in the pleasure gained from witnessing the other's most sexual wants and cries.

The bed creaked as they picked up the pace, both parties thrusting against one another, their gaze locked on what they most adored about the other. Inko's eyes were bearing witness to all the minute changes to Mitsuki's expressions as their time went on. While Mitsuki was given a front row seat to some of the best tits in the world rocking every which way as their owner was impaled by her throbbing girl cock.

Feeling the knot in her gut tighten, Mitsuki didn't want to go out to something so vanilla.

Reaching her arm out, she pulled Inko's body against hers and started to tongue fuck her. Their massive tits rubbing against each other with their nipples free to slide back and forth, driving them up the wall. Moving her other hand to the toy lodged in the vernette's anus and pushing it in and out in time with their thrusts, even trying to push her own finger inside there to help with the pleasurable pain. However, both of them quickly felt their lungs burn with a need for air, yet Mitsuki refused to let either of them back down.

The adulterous duo felt more and more lightheaded as Mitsuki finally felt her climax wash over her, getting a joy at the shared erotic asphyxiation. Inko nearly screaming into Mitsuki's mouth as she felt her core being rocked until she was finally released from their lip lock and she was left a panting mess for the third time in an hour. Feeling all the hot spunk shooting out of Mitsuki's cock pool inside the condom.

Just when her eyes had started to feel heavy, Inko's world was flipped upside down. Finding herself lying on her back, with Mitsuki now above her as she got on her knees to pull out. Removing the snowman condom only to throw it onto Inko's face, cum splattering out onto her forehead, hair, and cheek.

"Let Santa get a present too, after all, Christmas is the season of giving." Mitsuki made sure the precariously placed camera was capturing what was about to transpire. Grabbing the mesh shirt before her and tearing it off, finally allowing Mitsuki to use and abuse those melons as she groped, twisted, pulled, nibbled, sucked, and licked every inch of breast she could find. Each mewl and cry making her cock feel harder and harder, lowering Inko's defenses while reinforcing Mitsuki's lust. Not stopping until a sheen of sweat, glycerin, and drool cleanly coated everything she could reach. Alongside many red marks left behind from her less than easy play.

Grabbing Inko's legs, the blonde set them on her shoulders and lined up her thrust. Bottoming out in the wet and warm embrace like she had countless times before. Feeling herself melting away as she was going in raw. Her hips a blur while the bed was shaken by the force, slamming against the walls and nearly knocking off the copious amounts of All Might decorations.

The slapping noise echoed in the room, both pairs of gorgeous breasts and jaw dropping asses jiggling and wobbling from the force exerted. Mitsuki even grabbed at a bit of flab still left on the newly slim woman's belly. "I know you spent a lot of time and hard work to get to this thin, but none of that is gonna matter when I'm done with you tonight."

Inko furrowed her brow and spoke through her groans. "Wha-ah!-at do you mean?"

Mitsuki had a toothy grin as she let go of Inko's stomach to honk her tits. "I'm gonna suck on these girls so much that this baby is gonna be jealous."

Her heart skipped a beat. "B-b-b-aby?!"

"That's right, I'm gonna fuck you stupid until I'm sure you're knocked up, and then I'm gonna fuck you even more!" She screamed loud enough that the neighbors surely heard everything. "Fuck that shitty husband of yours, I'm gonna make sure he knows you're my bitch. When he gets back from work, he's gonna find you with a cock inside your cunt and a kid in a cradle!"

Inko's mind was spinning, her body felt cold, was this a panic attack? She felt herself hyperventilating and mouth go dry, countless thoughts ran through her head about what her family would think of her, what her neighbors and friends would think.

Then a serene calm washed over her at the thought of holding that rambunctious little tyke in her arms with Mitsuki beside them.

Mitsuki felt her head being pulled down as Inko spread her arms out to hug her. Their tits mashing together once more as Inko grabbed her best friend's face and made out with her. The thrusts getting more and more erratic and powerful as they explored the other's body, this time with a renewed vigor at the thought of having a child together.

"You better keep your word, because now I'm not letting you leave until I have a bun in the oven." It was bizarre for Mitsuki to see Inko take any form of lead, issuing orders like this being very out of character for her.

But also incredibly arousing.

"Trust me, I'm going to fuck you until you're begging me to stop!" Mitsuki dived her face within the valley of breasts before her as she once again marked all that she could touch.

"Yes, fuck me, Mitsuki, knock me up, use your mammoth dick to fuck your slut!" Inko cried out, using dirty talk to coax out a climax.

"RAAAGH!" With thrust after thrust, Mitsuki kept trying to dig herself deeper in the sweet cunt before her, forcing Inko's legs to be by her head as she felt her tip ramming against the soon to be mother's cervix. Shocks of pleasure running through both of them as they finally hit their limits.

Inko felt the warmth spurt inside of her gut, Mitsuki making sure to keep her dick as far inside as she could reach. Despite having fucked each other too many times to count, this climax felt like no other as their pleasure didn't seem to waver and Mitsuki let out a flood of cum from her balls.

It felt like they were in this state of euphoria for hours as they made sure not a single drop would leave Inko's greedy womb.

Pulling away from another kiss, Mitsuki felt her indescribable climax come to an end. Pushing herself up to see Inko basking in the afterglow. Her world had truly been rocked.

Growing hard again, the red eyed blonde knew what to do next.

Inko couldn't hinder the groan that left her throat as the monster left her cunt, but it was soon cut short by the white "Nice" vibrator being shoved in to take its place.

"You were quite nice with helping Santa with her special delivery, but they need to make sure that you understand your place." With a surprising show of strength, Mitsuki flipped Inko onto her stomach. Reaching forwards and taking out the black "Naughty" toy. "I'm the one who said I was gonna fuck you for as long as I want, I can't let my cock sleeve boss me around. So let's see just how long you can last before I fuck you unconscious. Because this night is still young, and I'm going to make the most of it." Mitsuki prodded the ring of muscles as she positioned herself.

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuki." Was all Inko had to say as their lovemaking caused many noise complaints and many more orgasms for the duo.

**XxXx**

"Izuku!" Inko called out to her son, the two seeing each other in the quaint uninhabited park. A blanket of snow leaving everything covered in white.

"Mom!" The boy waved back, both members of the Midoriya family limped over to the other and met in the middle.

"Oh no, are you okay?" They asked the other, noticing the difficulty they had with their steps.

"I just fell, you don't need to worry about me." Inko lied with a bright smile on her face. Mitsuki really had kept her word.

"Yeah, I… pulled something." Izuku had a thousand yard stare, remembering what transpired last night. _"Don't worry, you only have three hours left."_ His trauma burned into his mind…

"I'm glad you could make it, I have something I wanted to tell you. Sorry for asking to meet up out here, but it felt like the best place to do so." This park had been where Izuku used to play back during elementary.

"This place sure does bring back memories, and I have something to say too." His gloved hands were scratching the back of his messy bed of green hair, the boy trying to think of how to say his piece.

"Well, how about we both say it at the count of three?" The mother couldn't contain this giddy sensation inside her for much longer.

"Yeah, let's do that." Tearing off the bandage might just be the best approach to this.

The mother and son took a deep breath and then the countdown began.

"One. Two. Three." Then all hell broke loose.

"THERE'S A BABY ON THE WAY!" One voice was pure joy and the other was terror mixed in with a helping of anxiety and anticipation.

It took a moment for them to register what the other said. "Wait, what?"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Thank you for reading this story and I want to wish everyone a great Christmas, Quwanza, Chaunaku. Whatever it is you celebrate, I hope it brings/brought you great joy and comfort.**

**I have a twitter at SmutInTheSun, and a Hentai Foundry account under tha name "Names Are Inane", but I want to leave a question for everyone reading, Do you think I should make a discord server for everyone who reads my stuff to come together under? Leave your opinions in a review please.**


End file.
